<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rightful Dues by NotARobot458</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658014">Rightful Dues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARobot458/pseuds/NotARobot458'>NotARobot458</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Nothing Left To Lose, Humor, Kidnapping, So yeah, Though that's obvious now that I think about it, When they're singing, and stuff, bye, not sure what else to add, this is super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARobot458/pseuds/NotARobot458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Cass even know what her 'rightful dues' are?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rightful Dues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was a bit confused on what she meant. So here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian: <i>You have so much to hold on to.</i><br/>
Cassandra: <i>I only want my rightful dues!</i><br/>
Varian: Wait a minute. Cut the music. Rightful dues?<br/>
Cassandra: Yes?<br/>
Varian: What does that mean?<br/>
Cassandra:...It means I want what's rightfully mine? Doesn't seem hard to understand.<br/>
Varian: Uh huh, and what's rightfully yours?<br/>
Cassandra:...Gothel?<br/>
Varian: Isn't she dead?<br/>
Cassandra: Corona?<br/>
Varian: How is that rightfully yours, exactly? You aren't exactly royalty there.<br/>
Cassandra: The moonstone?<br/>
Varian: You already have that, so you don't have to want it... alsotechnicallyitbelongstorapunzelbutwhatever<br/>
Cassandra: What?<br/>
Varian: What?<br/>
Varian: Anyway, do you even have a plan for this? Do you want anything at all?<br/>
Cassandra: Well, I want revenge on Rapunzel.<br/>
Varian: ??? Why???<br/>
Cassandra: She stole my mother!<br/>
Varian: Didn't your mother kidnap her when she was a baby?<br/>
Cassandra: ...<br/>
Varian: If you have no rightful dues anymore, why are you fighting us? Why do you hate Rapunzel now, over something she had no choice over?<br/>
Cassandra: Hey, she could have chosen not to kill her.<br/>
Varian: I thought Pascal was the one who killed her.<br/>
Cassandra: <i>I'm sorry W H A T</i><br/>
Zhan Tiri: *Facepalms in the background*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>